


On Modern Umbra Nomenclature

by MaeDay (Wolf_Shadow)



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Shadow/pseuds/MaeDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first umbra witch born in over five hundred years... and Cereza can only make jokes about her new name.</p><p>Crack/kid fic I wrote before I settled on a proper name for a Bayonetta/Jeanne child.<br/>Short, sweet, and funny, hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Modern Umbra Nomenclature

Cereza lies in their bed, her body slicked in sweat, grey eyes tired but full of joy, and against her breast lays their newborn daughter. The child's flushed skin exposed to the bright moonlight as she squirms in her mother's grip, mewling softly.  
Jeanne is sure it's the single most beautiful thing she has seen in her long life, but it isn't going to change her mind, no matter how many teasing smirks Cereza throws at her. 

"No." she says flatly. "We're not naming our firstborn daughter after a meme you found on the internet."

"Firstborn?" Cereza questions with a smirk, then glances down at their daughter. "Did you hear that, little one? Mummy is making assumptions about the possibility of siblings for you, what do you think of that, Selene Luna? Hm?"

"We're not naming her Moon Moon, Cereza, and that's final."

-

They settle on something Jeanne finds agreeable, something Cereza surprisingly suggested, and begin their life as new parents, with all the hassles and worry that make fighting the forces of Heaven seem simple.

It's amazing, and tiresome and Jeanne wouldn't trade it for the world.

She forgets about Cereza's jest, until Luka unexpected shows up at their front door a week later, his arms loaded down with a giant bouquet of white flowers.  
"Casablanca Lilies, they bloom only at night." He says by way of greeting, breezing past her into the house and setting the enormous bunch on the counter. He turns and grins at her, "I thought they were fitting."

"What are you doing here?" She shuts the door and resists the urge to throw any number of devastating insults his way. He was a nice enough mortal she supposed, but she detested the way Cereza toyed with him and the puppy dog expressions he always wore around them.

"Bayonetta invited me, I have a new lead for some buried Umbran treasure," he shrugs and leans back on the counter. "Plus I wanted to see the baby. Not everyday a new witch is born."

She's saved from resisting yet another round of dry insults when Cereza strides into the room.

"Why Cheshire, what lovely flowers, you shouldn't have." She smirks at him and the look is annoyingly flirtatious despite the fact that their daughter is cuddled snugly against the crook of her neck.

"I have to keep up my reputation of being the most charming man around, especially when meeting new ladies." Luka leans in to get a better look and says, "She takes after her mom's already, adorable little moon moon."

Jeanne can only groan loudly, burying her face in the heels of her palms, much to the amusement of her wife.


End file.
